fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Shark FL-3 Laser
The Shark FL-3 Laser is an energy weapon found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' PDA listing The 1.7 kW Shark FL-3 Laser employs Neodymium-doped glass amplified by solid-state, heat-capacity technology. The FL-3 cuts easily through armor, making it highly effective against hard targets. The Shark's size does reduce operator mobility, so this should be taken into account before the weapon is deployed. Laser Manual TROUBLESHOOTING GUIDE FOR SHARK FL-3 LASER WEAPON Symptom: Beam is dim and fails to cut through soft targets. Probable Cause: Low battery power. Solutions: Recharge or replace batteries. Symptom: Beam is split or scattered. Probable Cause: Emitter is dirty. Solutions: Wipe the emitter with a soft, dry cloth. (Note: Be sure to power off the weapon before cleaning!) Symptom: Overheat light is flashing. Probable Cause: Cooling system failure. Solutions: Shut off the device immediately! If the warning light doesn't switch off in 15-30 seconds, seek cover as the weapon may explode. Description The Shark FL-3 is a powerful but rare anti-armor weapon acquired towards the end of the game. While the Shark's power for a single shot is extremely weak, the continuous beam applies this damage so quickly it soon stacks up; in addition, the Shark scythes through armor, dealing spectacular damage to tough enemies; even a Replica Heavy Armor can be killed with around a quarter of a magazine from the Shark. It would be an ideal weapon for fighting Powered Armor units, as it completely ignores their energy shields, but unfortunately, it is not available the times Michael Becket has to deal with one on foot. The Shark features a display on top of the receiver with a readout showing the current charge level, shown as a bar incremented in two 50-shot blocks that slowly empty as it fires. Perhaps the most unique feature of the Shark is the targeting system; rather than a crosshair, the weapon constantly projects a low-intensity red laser beam that acts as an aim point. Accuracy is perfect, as it always hits whatever this laser is pointed at, but because the aim point isn't fixed as with other weapons, it can be difficult to actually aim; this is especially true when using aim mode, as then the targeting laser ends up pointing up and to the left of the middle of the screen. The Shark takes a second to warm up when the fire button is pressed, and then projects a yellow beam down the length of the targeting beam. This will quickly tear regular enemies apart and often cause them to drop their weapons if they aren't killed outright. Ammo use is the Achilles' heel of the Shark; just as it tears through enemies, it also tears through its own ammo reserve, and it's a rare sight in ammo caches. Picking up a Shark to replace another weapon grants the maximum amount of ammunition; however, picking up a Shark when the player already has one grants just 50 cells. It's therefore a good idea to discard an empty Shark as quickly as possible and hope for a fresh one, rather than picking up ammo drops in the normal way. This is an odd quirk of the ammo system that works for all weapons, but particularly well with the Shark. The Shark is carried by exactly three Replica Heavy Armors, and is a deadly weapon in their hands, easily tearing through Becket's armor and health; like other armor-piercing weapons, the Shark deals damage to both bars at the same time. It is first encountered in Interval 06 - Keegan, just after the electrified track section in the subway station is deactivated; one can be found resting on a barrier in the middle of the track, while a Replica Heavy Armor attacks with another. ''F.E.A.R. Online'' The Shark FL-3 Laser is a weapon that can only be used in the campaign levels. Tactics and use *The Shark FL-3 is useful if Becket does not want to use the EPA in Interval 06 - Epicenter, combining this and XS Shock Grenades, he can kill a REV6 Powered Armor very quickly, though it means this will use at least 50% of its battery. The same trick can be performed in Reborn, though in the whole of Reborn, only one Shark FL-3 can be found. *The Shark FL-3 needs about a second to fire its deadly laser; this means the player has a second to evade Laser beam fired from the Heavy Armor, and they need to add a second window before popping out of cover. This also goes for the enemy: during the second to warm up, enemies can move out of the way, which means that the ammo for the Shark has the potential to be wasted. Therefore, the use of Slow-Mo to both evade enemies with this weapon, and active use of it by the player, is highly recommended. *The Shark FL-3 is useful against most enemies players will encounter, especially heavily armored foes, it takes about 40% of the battery to annihilate a Heavy Armor. (Tested with XS Shock Grenade) *When used on regular enemies (including elite ones), Shark FL-3 can "disarm" the enemies within seconds before killing them. If the player wishes to save the battery, its possible to force the enemies to drop their primary, switch to another gun and finish them when they have the pistol. *Shark FL-3 uses up its battery at an insane rate, plus the player can have only one additional battery, use this weapon with caution. One can replace commonly found weapons like the Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun with Shark FL-3 and switch back once its out. **There is a plus side however, once picked up, the player has full 200 units of battery to use, its possible to deplete both batteries, drop the weapon, and replace with new Shark FL-3, then the player should have 200 more units to use. *Like the Armacham HV Hammerhead and Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle, this weapon is highly effective on Replica Assassins or Replica heavy soldier, which the Assault Rifle will take a half-to-full magazine to kill. *Unlike all other weapons, which have a crosshair at the center of the screen, the targeting laser is actually aligned to the left, meaning the player has to turn slightly to the right to fire upon enemies in the center of the screen. Achievement / Trophy Kill 10 enemies with the Shark to get the Achievement/Trophy "Blinding Truth." The Achievement is worth 15 Gamerscore points. Trivia *The term "Laser" is actually an acronym, it stands for 'L'ight 'A'mplification by 'S'timulated 'E'mission of 'R'adiation. *The Shark FL-3 is the only non-grenade weapon in the game that doesn't state the manufacturer in the PDA menu. The information given by the PDA report implies that the FL-3 Laser is made by the company "Shark," the company logo can be seen at the PDA. *According to the Laser manual, the weapon may explode if the cooling system fails, this attribute is not seen in-game, however. *The Shark FL-3 is the only weapon that drain Becket's health faster than his armor, while the armor will absorb most attacks and not draining too much health, the Laser will cut through the armor with terrifying efficiency. Its possible to be killed by Shark FL-3 and still have some armor remaining, this can easily happen on Hard mode, which the health will drop from full to empty in 3 seconds. This attribute is the same when used by Becket himself, the armored target will die very quickly with this weapon. *The label on the side of the gun is an industrial laser warning symbol with "CAUTION!" written beside it in English and Spanish, and two Japanese or Chinese characters that most likely mean the same. The rest of the text is illegible. *This weapon bears some resemblance to the Halo series' Spartan Laser, as it also uses a feeble red laser to aim, uses a similar barrel or emitter, shares similar blocky shape, and shares a similar color scheme. *The FL-3 shark appears to be a continuous wave laser, as it is constantly emitting laser energy over time instead of a pulse, the beam can also be seen with the naked eye which is quite unusual for such lasers, which typically operate on the infrared spectrum. *The targeting laser is still active even when the battery is fully depleted. The targeting laser is barely visible while used by the enemy. **The targeting laser is gone while the weapon is being fired. *The weapon has two prongs that extend from the bottom front of the emitter array. These prongs are constantly in motion and are possibly connected to the focusing lenses, which in real world laser technology would need to constantly adjust to compensate for atmospheric blooming, which was one of the major obstacles to the creation of operational laser weaponry, and solutions to this problem have only recently been developed. Gallery Fear2laserrifle.jpg|Render of the weapon. Laser.jpg|The Shark FL-3 in-game, showing the targeting laser. Fear2laserrifleconceptart.jpg|Concept art of the Shark FL-3. FEAR2_2014-05-01_16-25-50-68.png|An enemy being dismembered by the Laser. es:Láser Shark FL-3‏‎ Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Energy Weapons